


little hope

by cosmicenergy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, live love angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicenergy/pseuds/cosmicenergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't need to protect me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	little hope

It all happened so quickly. The scream, the wild swing, the body crumpling to the floor next to him.

In the mist of all the chaos and fighting, only a single thought entered his mind.

 _Annabeth_.

As he turned, he found himself tunneling his vision towards the girl next to him. He couldn’t believe the sight he saw.

There was blood, so much blood, covering her lower back. It had seeped through her clothing and flowed out from around her wound that she was clutching in pain.

Just taking in the scene sent tingles up his spine, and instantly he knew what she had done.

“Annabeth!” He cried out, voice booming across the battlefield. Every breath of his shook, every nerve on his body stood on edge as he dropped to his knees. His actions seemed to slow down time itself, as the world seemed to be watching, waiting, to see what he would do next.

The world was cruel if you were a demigod.

“Oh, Annabeth,” he gasped as the world stopped watching, turning a blind eye to the scene unfolding.

 _Name one hero who was happy_ , he had heard Chiron say one night, talking to nobody in particular. He had heard the old man sigh, a deep ancient sound that seemed to have existed throughout the eons.

 _You can’t_.

But oh, how Percy had tried to prove him word.

Demigods were beginning to surround them as she opened her eyes and stared at Percy softly. He could practically see the light fading from her eyes.

“Oh, Annabeth,” he cried out, pulling her body close to his. “You didn’t need to protect me.”

As he sobbed, the earth seemed to shake and the sea seemed to stir. The air crackled with electricity as the gods and monsters alike turned their attention towards the fallen hero and the one who had loved her so deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://sexualpercy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
